


Chosen

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who do you belong to I wonder.” You, chosen, I am yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

He is the one.

I can sense his elation as he swoops above me, red fabric flying behind him, spread like the wings of my brothers.

He pays no mind to other creatures, simply revelling in the freedom of the wind.

He will be a good companion; he enjoys the emptiness of the sky as I do.

I turn my head as one of brethren pops into existence above me in a ball of flames, I shuffle over, allowing him room to land beside me on the highest of the strange hoops.

He tilts his head at me, a silent query.

I look back at the figure flying above us. _He is mine. My chosen._

 _A good choice._ My wingbrother whispers in my mind. _He has known much suffering, much darkness, yet still he strives for the light._

 _Like me._

 _Perhaps._ He admits.

 _I must go._ I say as my chosen finally returns to the ground.

He holds an arm up as I swoop in to land, perfectly bracing himself for my impact.

 _Chosen._ I croon as I settle down, flipping my wings back.

"You're not Fawkes." He sounds surprised as he stiffly holds his arm up.

 _No, I am not._

"Who do you belong to I wonder."

 _You, chosen, I am yours, as you are mine._

He frowns as he turns back to the odd shaped dwelling he was heading for before I made my presence known. "Perhaps Charlie will know something about you."

I tilt my head before hopping up to his shoulder so that he can walk easier.

"Oh my."

"Is that a phoenix?"

"It's beautiful"

"Where did you get him?"

The voices overlap as my chosen enters the building and several of his nest-brothers crowd around him.

"He just appeared." My chosen says as he manages to extract himself from the mob of bodies.

 _I am not a He._ I add a harsh squawk to make my displeasure with that assumption clear.

"I think he is a she."

Finally, somebody with brains.

"She is a phoenix then?"

 _Of course._

"Oh yes, just darker then unusual colouring, if you look closely enough you can still see bronze and reds on the tips of her feathers, ask her if she wishes to stay with you."

"Err." I tilt my head slightly to look at my chosen as he glances between the dragon marked nest-brother and me. "Well, do you want to stay?"

Not exactly the most eloquent of offers but it will do.

 _Of course chosen, of course._ I add a light trill as well as speaking in mindspeech, knowing that he cannot hear that.

"Congratulations Harry, you have a phoenix Companion."

"Are you going to name her?"

 _I am Storm in the Night of no Moon._ I concentrate on sending him my name.

"How about Hurricane?"

"Hurricane?" One of his nest-brothers asks with a puzzled look.

 _It will do._ I did not expect him to understand my image-name as another phoenix would.

"It just seemed to fit, and she seems to like it."

 _It will do chosen. Now onto more important matters, like a nice perch, and a tray for my burning days, and sunflower seeds, and grapes, never ever forget the grapes..._


End file.
